Splatoon
Splatoon is a third-person shooter by Nintendo exclusively for Wii U. Unlike most shooters, which have a dark, gritty vibe, Splatoon bucks that trend by using brightly colored aesthetics, a distinct cartoon art style, and a focus on fun over realism. The biggest change is that instead of shooting bullets, you shoot ink at your opponents (the characters are squid-like creatures known as Inklings). Something's gone awry in the city of Inkopolis! The Great Zapfish, the prime source of power in the ciyy, has been taken by an alien race known as the Octarians, who wish to use it themselves. As Agent 3, you must recover the stolen Zapfishes from the Octarians and bring peace back to the city. When you're not saving the world, you can also duke it out against other Inklings online in 4-on-4 battles called Turf Wars. Additional Content was released for the game throughout the year following its release, with the game's final Splatfest having occurred on 22 July 2016. Despite a sequel for the game being released on the Nintendo Switch in July 2017, the game's online servers are still active. Completion Requirements * Beat Hero Mode and recover the Great Zapfish. * Upgrade all of your weapons in Hero Mode by collecting and spending fish eggs. * Collect all scrolls in Hero Mode. * Level yourself up in online mode to the maximum level cap. * Purchase all weapons possible from Sheldon. * Purchase all pieces of headgear, clothing, and shoes, then level them up until of their abilities are unlocked. * If you have any Splatoon amiibo, complete all amiibo challenges possible. Completion Tips Scrolls are often found in hidden areas in the level (save for boss fights except the last one, where they appear whenever the boss is beaten for the first time). Turn your camera to look for any places you can drop down to, especially if you are on the edge of a block or on top of grates. There is one scroll in each level. Before you fight the final boss, it's heavily advised that you upgrade your Hero Shot gun and ink tank to their maximum level. If you don't feel like going back to old levels to grind for fish eggs and nothing else, you can always do amiibo challenges, which have you revisiting levels with a different weapon or with limited ink. When returning to previous levels, including amiibo challenges, opening up boxes that previously contained scrolls will give you bonus fish eggs. Don't use a special weapon in Hero Mode unless you absolutely have to. Completing a level while wearing a piece of armor or having a special weapon in reserve will give you a 10 fish egg bonus. Pieces of clothing without three slots of abilities can be upgraded with Super Sea Snails. These are earned by participating in the Splatfest; even if your team does not win, you still earn some, and the more you play, the more you acquire. Save at least 15 Super Sea Snails to use for clothing earned via Hero Mode or amiibo challenges. Category:Wii U Category:Games